There have been many attempts to facilitate computer-based meetings, for example, Microsoft NetMeeting allows a meeting organizer to invite and admit attendees. Microsoft Live Meeting uses a conferencing server to join meeting attendees together. Apple Rendezvous and game lobbies allow finding people using a multicast protocol.